The requirements of the Soil Conservation Service of the United States for narrow-base terraces vary somewhat, depending upon field conditions and climate. Terrace height (after settling) is measured from the bottom of the channel to the top of the terrace ridge and will vary, depending on conditions, with land slope being the major factor. Narrow-base terraces generally have a width at their base approximately 13-15 feet and a height approximating 2-3 feet. Such terraces have conventionally been constructed with bull-dozers which makes their construction relatively costly, and in some cases, almost prohibitive, because of the capital investment in the equipment, the relatively high expense of operating same, and the amount of time required to complete a given project. Our invention is directed toward reducing both the time and expenses heretofore required for building such narrow-base terraces.